1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management system, a document management method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a print document management system for managing print document data to be printed and a printer for performing printing have been known. The print document managing system receives print document data from user applications and another document managing system, generates information about the print document data (print document information), and stores the generated print document information associated with the print document data.
According to an acquisition request for a print document data list from a user, the print document managing system returns a print document information list and displays the list on a user's terminal. Further, according to the print execution request from the user, the print document managing system performs print processing, and reflects a process and a result thereof on information about the print document.
For the print document data (print document) managed by the print document managing system, an access right can be set. For an acquisition request for the print document data list from the user, the user who has performed the request can be identified and only permitted print document information is returned to the user. Further, for the print execution request from the user, according to the setting of the access right, the request is permitted or refused.
The print document managing system normally uses the database to manage the print document information, and then searches the database to generate the print document information list to be returned to the user. Since the print document information stored in the database reflects the process and the result of the print processing in real time, the print document information is frequently updated.
Therefore, under a circumstance where printing is continuously performed, performance for responding to the acquisition request for the print document data list from users may be extremely deteriorated. As a solution for such a problem, a method is used in which an update database and a reference database are prepared so that information included in the update database is reflected on the reference database according to a schedule.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-312218 discusses a database system in which, between the update database and the reference database, a cache database is provided so that a change of the update database can be smoothly reflected on the reference database.
In recent years, due to popularity of the internet and a high speed of the network, functions of software have been increasingly provided as services on the internet. A case is conceivable where the print document managing system is present as a back end of the aforementioned service. In such a case, it is demanded that the print document managing system can manage a greater amount of the print document data than ever before.
On the other hand, in the database system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-312218, according to an increasing amount of the data to be managed, the database becomes a bottle neck to deteriorate both of the update performance and the reference performance. Thus, each of the update database and the reference database needs to be divided into a plurality of databases to enable the data to be managed separately.